Emotions And Petrifications!
(Negi, Nodoka and co. were walking along the forest when Hunter J. arrives with her bracelet) (Haruna): Who are you? (Hunter J): My name is Hunter J, and I come to use your Pokemon to the highest bidder. Like so.. (She fires her bracelet, and turns Ralts into stone) (Nodoka): You won't get away with this, Hunter J. (Hunter J): Oh yeah? (Fires her bracelet at Nodoka) (Gardevoir): NODOKA, WATCH OUT! (Gardevoir jumps in front of Nodoka, and takes the hit instead, turns into stone instead of Nodoka) (Nodoka): Oh no, Gardevoir! (Hunter J growls, then she fires at Negi, but Gallade jumps in front of Negi and is hit instead, making him a stone statue as well) (Negi gasps in horror, so was Lucario and clenches his fists) (The ones that was turned into stone are Noctowl, Yue, Prinplup, Haruna, Setsuna, Snorunt, Pikachu, Konoka, Pignite and Asuna, which Hunter J hit with her bracelet, they got in the way for protecting Negi and Nodoka, respectively) (Nodoka): Starly, help me out! (Starly, nods): "Right!" (Hunter J): Now Salamence, Hyper Beam that birdbrain. (Salamence smacks Starly with a sizzling Hyper Beam, causing Starly to fall to the ground) (Nodoka): STARLY, NO! (Starly is unconscious, bruised and beaten) (Nodoka clenched a fist) (Nodoka): You can do it, Starly. I believe in you! I know you still battle. Please Starly, wake up. (Starly struggles to get up, it flinches with one eye, then it screeches loudly and starts to glow light blue) (Chamo): Negster, look! (Negi): What's wrong with Starly? (Nodoka): I think its evolving! (Chamo): Evolving? (Starly starts growing taller, its wings get bigger, its hair changes form, the glow fades and stood Starly's place reveals a Staravia) (Staravia): STARAVIA! (Negi): Whoa! (Nodoka): Starly has evolved into Staravia (Staravia hits Salamence with an Aerial Ace) (Nodoka): It's time! Alright, come on out! (The Pokeball opens and out pops a Pokemon with two tails, a jewel on its head with pink hair with a blue body, it looks like a fairy-cross-pixie, its name is Mesprit) (Mesprit) Mes Sprit! (Nodoka): Now Mesprit, Use Dazzling Gleam! (Mesprit easily defeats Salamence with a single hit) (Negi): Of course, Fairy-type attacks are super effective against Dragon-type Pokemon like Salamence (The Mega Ring starts to activate on Negi's arm, and the Lucarionite starts glowing) (Negi): You ready, Lucario? (Lucario grunts with a nod) (Lucario): "I was born ready!" (Negi): Now Lucario, Mega Evolve! (Lucario Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario) (Negi): Lucario, Aura Sphere, full blast! (Mega Lucario beats up Salamence with Aura Sphere, slams into Hunter J) (Negi) Larvitar, Use Stone Edge. And Lucario use Rock Tomb (Nodoka): Sealeo, Use Ice Beam (Stone Edge and Rock Tomb creates a wall, making Hunter J unable to move, as the Ice Beam freezes Hunter J solid) (Nodoka): Mesprit, use your Healing Wish to revive the others. (Mesprit revives everyone with Healing Wish, after that Mesprit collapses from fatigue) (Konoka, rubbing her head): Ooogh..What happened? (Nodoka): All you got hit by Hunter J's bracelet and turned all of you into stone, but my Mesprit saved all of you! (Konoka): Thank you for saving us, Mesprit. (Mesprit, telepathically): "You're most welcome, its what I do...in a good way" (Motsu): HEY, YOU STOLE MY LINE! (Haruna): Let's see what it says about you! Mesprit, the Emotion Pokemon. Whenever you see a Mesprit, it can teach a human's heart with emotions, such as sorrow and joy, It is known as "The Being of Emotion." (Konoka): Its so cute! (As Officer Jenny arrests Hunter J, the bracelet was shattered into tiny pieces thanks to Larvitar's Stone Edge) (Yue): Well, all's well that ends well, right? (Setsuna): Point taken! (Snorunt): "Yue makes a good point" (Pikachu, notices Mega Lucario): "Wow, when did Lucario Mega Evolve?" (Staravia): "Professor Negi used the Mega Ring to Mega Evolve Lucario with the Lucarionite" (Pignite): "I see" (Nodoka): Shall we move on, guys? (All): YEAH! TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Nodoka is revealed to have caught a Mesprit. *Nodoka's Gardevoir is revealed to have learned Energy Ball. *Negi's Lucario is revealed to have learned Rock Tomb. *Negi's Larvitar is revealed to know Stone Edge. *Negi's Lucario is now able to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario. *Nodoka's Starly evolves into Staravia, and is revealed to have Intimidate for its ability.